


Golden

by MistressKat



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Drabble, Exhibitionism, M/M, enforced silence, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The boy's a screamer.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acetamide](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=acetamide).



  
Arthur sneaks an arm around Merlin’s waist, closing a hand around his mouth before he can make a sound.

“It’s me,” he whispers.

Merlin doesn’t relax.

The party is in full swing, the raucous laughter drifting into their hiding place. Nothing separates them from the rest of the court but three steps and a heavy curtain.

Arthur rubs his hand lazily across Merlin’s front, sliding it down to cup his cock. Merlin arches sharply, panting against Arthur’s palm.

“Hush now,” Arthur says, opening Merlin’s trousers one-handed. He pushes four fingers into Merlin’s mouth, trapping his tongue.

The boy’s a screamer.


End file.
